


Butterflies

by Dreamy_Ideal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Ideal/pseuds/Dreamy_Ideal
Summary: based on a prompt: xingdae finds different ways to kiss
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> for J, who requested xingdae kisses when I asked for fluffy prompts. I don't typically write in present tense so I apologize for any weird tense changes in here.

“Wait, I can’t do this.”

Yixing is laughing as he says it, pulls away from Jongdae to drape himself over the arm of his couch. Jongdae laughs as well, playfully slaps the side of Yixing’s thigh. “I’m sorry, it’s not you.”

“I know,” Jongdae says. He remembers the butterflies of his very first kiss, the nervousness of not knowing what to do or where to put his hands or when to breathe or if he would draw blood biting too hard. He imagines the nervousness of it all was even more intense for Yixing.

“Okay, let’s try again.”

Yixing sits up and Jondage can’t help but smile at the way he tucks his hands between his legs as though he is politely waiting for his kiss. Jongdae runs his fingers against the back of Yixing’s wrists before he gently pulls Yixing’s hand into his own, lacing their fingers together. “Were your eyes open or closed?”

“Open?”

“Close them this time.”

Yixing pinches his eyes shut and purses his lips so suddenly that Jondae’s laughing before he can stop it. Yixing stands up, mutters something Jondage can’t hear clearly, but Jongdae tugs him back down to the couch. He brings the back of Yixing’s hand up to his mouth, kisses the center of the lotus blossom that is tattooed there. 

“Why don’t we try this? You kiss me instead. Anyway, anywhere you want. Will that feel like less pressure?”

Yixing’s expression goes from stressed to thoughtful. “Is that okay?”

“Yea. I’ll tell you I want you to stop. And you stop when you’re ready. Don’t push too much.”

Yixing smiles and nods. They shift positions, Yixing on his knees on the floor between Jongdae’s legs and Jongdae on the couch. Yixing rests his hands on Jongdae’s legs. “I wish I wasn’t so nervous.”

Jongdae smiles. “I’m nervous too.”

“Will I be that bad?”

Jongdae laughs, reaches a hand out to brush Yixing’s cheek. “I’m nervous because I like you and I’m excited. You won’t be that bad unless you stick your tongue directly up my nostril.”

Yixing nuzzles his cheek into Jongdae’s palm. “I wanted to try that.”

“That’s a no go,” Jongdae laughs. His smile softens as Yixing takes his hand and kisses his palm. The kiss to the inside of his wrist that follows sends a little shiver through him. “Not so bad?”

“Not so bad,” Yixing echoes. “Where do you like to be kissed?”

“My neck.”

Yixing lets go of his hand and leans forward. Jongdae tips his head, allows Yixing room enough to kiss him. He kisses Jongdae so quickly, barely a brush against his skin. Yixing’s hand tightens on Jongdae’s thigh. The next kiss is a little more present, a little longer. Yixing’s hand was still tense on his leg.

“Feeling okay?” Jongdae checks in softly. “You don’t have to push.”

“I’m fine.” Yixing pulls away and looks at him with a smile. Jongdae still sees nervousness there, but not nearly as much as before. “It is easier thinking of it as me kissing you than the other way around.” 

“I--”

Jongdae hears the front door squeak open and he immediately glares at it. Yixing scrambles to sit on the couch. Chanyeol takes one look at them and holds his shopping bags in front of his face.

“I don’t see anything I don’t see anything!” Chanyeol shouts as he darts into the apartment and towards his room. 

“Maybe we can try again at my house next week?” Yixing asks after Chanyeol slams his bedroom door shut. 

“You guys don’t have to leave, I can’t hear anything!” Chanyeol shouts again.

“Your house next week,” Jongdae agrees. He leaves one more kiss to the lotus flower before he gets up to walk Yixing to the door.

—

“Are you ready?”

Yixing straddles Jongdae’s hips. “Are you ready?” Yixing echoes the question back to him. Jongdae smiles and gives him a reply in the form of a raise of his brows. He reaches back to tug a pillow under his head. Yixing toys with one of the buttons on his shirt that was still done up. Jongdae studies Yixing’s thoughtful look as he undoes the last of the buttons, the way he bites at the corner of his lip when he has his hands pressed against Jongdae’s bare chest.

Their eyes meet again. “I can’t work with you staring at me.”

“Where else would I want to look?” Jongdae says it as he complies and closes his eyes, hand resting on Yixing’s legs. “Is this what you tell your clients? That you can’t tattoo them if they’re looking.”

“I do actually,” Yixing says with a laugh. “That’s why there are 3 TVs in the shop, look anywhere but at me.” Jongdae laughs along with him, fully believes he would tattoo through a hole in the wall if he could.

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it.”

“I want you to look at me, just let me kiss you first.”

“Kiss me then. Anywhere, anyway.”

Jongdae waits. He basks in the happiness he feels in that moment, with the just feel of Yixing’s weight on him and his presence. Then he feels a feather light kiss against his cheek that stirs butterflies in his stomach.

“I like that,” Jongdae says softly. The next kiss he receives is against his collar bone, then his neck. Yixing spends longer there than before, his kisses more confident. Then he trails kisses down Jongdae’s chest to his navel, some tentative, some more sure. Yixing takes his time with all of them and Jongdae encourages him with hums and squeezes to his thigh.

Then Yixing stops after kissing his collarbone again. Jongdae opens his eyes, sees Yixing biting at the corner of his lip again. “Doing okay?” Yixing nods.

“I wanted to breathe before…”

Yixing rests his hands on either side of Jongdae’s head, lowering himself closer to his mouth. Jongdae lowers his lids, but he barely has them closed again before Yixing laughs and rolls off him and right off of the bed.

“It’s not you,” Yixing sighs as soon as Jongdae scoots close enough to the end of Yixing’s bed to see him.

“I know.” Jongdae smiles and reaches down for Yixing’s hand. He brings the back of his fingers to his mouth to kiss. “Take all the time you need for this, I don’t care. I like you.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re not missing out on anything, anyway. I’m a really bad kisser.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far 💖💖


End file.
